Pennywise
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Cada treinta años sale a comer, pero la cena esta vez se sabe defender. /Crossover con la película It el Payaso Asesino/


**Disclaimer: ****TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, ****desgraciadamente**** los derechos sobre la obra de animación actual pertenecen al canal de televisión Nikelodeon. La aparición del personaje Pennywise, o Bob Grey queda en claro que es propiedad de la autoría del novelista Stephen King.**

**N/A: Este es un Fic que dedico con mucho cariño a: Haoyoh Asakura (Saludos a Billie Jean Hummel) Para quienes no conozcan al antagonista principal, es conocido como 'Eso, Pennywise o Bob Grey' personaje principal de la película de los ochenta: 'It, El Payaso Asesino' por consecuente esto es un Crossover, espero lo disfruten. **

**Por favor: imaginarlos como la versión de 2003. (Recomendación en todos mis Fic de esta serie) **

**Pennywise**

_** Brooklyn, Ciudad de New York. **_

La ciudad que nunca duerme permanecía en su apogeo, bajo tal ciudad están sus cimientos, bajo ellos una red de alcantarillas que se extiende por kilómetros. Mientras en la superficie se pueden apreciar personas de distintas razas, distintas etnias, distintas religiones y malsanas combinaciones de latitudes internacionales. Todos tienen algo en común.

Ignoran lo que hay bajo el suelo que pisotean.

Una familia de los más extraña o singular, que hace una hora estaban siendo rehenes de Morfeo en un reparador sueño.

Excepto quizás, uno de ellos.

Miguel Ángel se repetía luego de incontables minutos sin siquiera parpadear que lo que veía no era real. Una mera sugestión por la enferma oscuridad que gobernada su habitación.

_¡Con un jodido demonio! Relájate Mike, estas bien grandecito como para estarle teniendo miedo a una pila de ropa sucia._

Porque, eso era. ¿No?

Mike estaba con los ojos secos por la tan importante solución salina que le proporcionaba parpadear que estaba negándole a sus ojos desde hace diez minutos, podía oír el pegajoso subir y bajar de su pecho entre cortado, la cordura se le estaba quebrando. A un lado de su cama tan solo a unos tres metros, en medio del desorden habitual de un veinteañero. Permanecía casi untada en la pared lo que para él era una pila de ropa con semanas sin lavar.

Pero, por más que frotara sus ojos, por más que intentaba dilatar sus pupilar lo suficiente gracias a su entrenamiento en Ninjutsu, por más que el exigía a su cerebro que se centrara y no le jugara una mala broma por una falsa percepción. Allí estaba. Podía incluso oír su respiración.

Sonriéndole de una manera maligna y sádica. Una visión bastante enferma. La ropa aglomerada en esa esquina junto a su queridísima patineta delineaba la figura de lo que para sus ojos de reptil, era un payaso.

Uno escalofriante.

Sentado en posición de loto, con una mano convertida en puño sujetando su barbilla por donde sangre seca en descomposición marcaba sus hinchados labios de un color rojo coagulado espantoso. Su mirada brillaba como la luz reflejada en el iris de un perro. Sus ojos, eran sus ojos lo más aterrador, se veían mutuamente. El joven humanoide estaba soldado a su sitio, no importándole que se le estuvieran acalambrando de manera dolorosa los músculos y tendones por la férrea concentración que intentaba tener.

Se maldijo el no prestar más atención en las clases de meditación.

El payaso seguía allí, como conteniendo con fuerza sobre humana una carcajada enferma, gozaba de manera lasciva verle perder la cordura intentando fingir que él era una simple ilusión a sus ojos.

Mike juraba que no era real.

Transcurrieron tres horas, tres horas que parecieron mil años en el infierno.

Para cuando junto el valor de volverse a dormir, sintió aquella presencia insana más cerca de él. Abrió los ojos de golpe, la ''maldita pila de ropa'' se había acercado al menos dos metros a su cama, pero permanecía en posición de loto.

Mike lo vio.

El payaso lo vio a él.

Mike intento articular palabra para ver si desaparecía ese fantasma. Y para su sorpresa destruyo de manera violenta su sonrisa tiesa y la cambio por una de proporciones macabras, que termino por partirle la mandíbula, se oyó muy claramente como cedía el miembro dislocado.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

El grito del más joven de la casa estremeció violentamente el aire.

Splinter y Leonardo abrieron los ojos de golpe y con celeridad el hijo mayor y cabecilla del clan Hamato tomo sus Katanas y salió de su habitación más lucido que sus otros hermanos quienes llegaban algo rezagados por el sueño que les fue interrumpido.

-¡Miguel Ángel!

Bramo Leonardo entrando sin permiso a la habitación de su hermano menor, Rafael entro tras el líder y Donatelo espero con Splinter en el marco de la puerta.

Leo palideció con lo que vio. Su pobre hermano estaba de un verde endemoniadamente enfermo, casi antinatural, tenía los ojos dilatados y no dejaba de gritar a diestra y siniestra como si lo estuvieran torturando. Solo se restregaba los brazos, la cara y el plastrón como intentando quitarse algo.

-¡Mike!

-¡Hijo!

Donatelo se le interpuso a Splinter y a su segundo hermano mayor quienes iban directo a calmar a Miguel Ángel. El científico noto de inmediato los signos de conducta errática, Mike comenzó a hiperventilarse parecía que estaba teniendo una baja de tensión.

-Mike, ¡MIKE!- lo llamo sujetándole los hombros con toda la fuerza que tenia- Por favor escúchame, mírame.

El más joven de los mutantes apenas y logro enfocar a su tercer hermano mayor, como unas simples manchas tras el hermano de morado estaban Leonardo, Rafael y su amado padre. Todos con expresión aterrorizada.

Donatelo le tomo el pulso a Mike, este estaba por encima de lo naturalmente normal, su hermano seguía respirando con frenesí como si lo estuvieran ahogando en acido.

-Miguel- la voz de Donatelo pareció ser una especie de analgésico, Mike volteo a verlo ya que este no se estaba quieto bajo el agarre del mayor- Miguel; respira.

Ordeno y el menor apenas asimilo el significado de esa palabra. Pero finalmente se estabilizo un poco.

Pero como podía estar calmado cuando todo estaba lleno de sangre.

Sangre en su rostro, en su cama, en sus brazos, Donatelo se lleno de ella cuando lo cogió por los hombros.

-Qui-quita…quítamela.- dijo apenas lívido - ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA! – volvió a ponerse errático y sin ninguna lucidez comenzó a rogarles como si fueran sus verdugos que le quitaran algo de encima.

-¡MIGUEL ANGEL! ¡Cálmate! – Esta vez intervino Leonardo apenas sosteniendo la conciencia, no sabía qué rayos le estaba pasando a su hermano pero por lo más sagrado del mundo era algo grave - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué quieres que te quitemos?

El de azul lo miro, lo inspecciono, pero no encontraba nada fuera de lugar, solo estaba su hermano gritando y pataleando.

-¡LA SANGRE! ¡¿QUE NO LA VEN?! ¡QUITAMELA DE ENCIMA LEONARDO! ¡PORFAVOR, PORFAVOR!- Mike se quebró como un niño pequeño y comenzó a rogar como si fuera un esclavo condenado a muerte.

¿Qué no la veían? ¿No podían sentir su escabroso aroma?

Pero solo el podía verla, sentirla, olerla.

Mike comenzó a llorar de manera compulsiva mientras se hería la piel, la sangre no se quitaba, no se quitaba.

-¡MIGUEL!

No se quitaba, no se quitaba, no se quitaba.

-¡MIKE! ¡HERMANO YA BASTA!- el grito del de rojo solo incremento el miedo del menor.

No se quitaba.

-**¡MALDITA SEAAA! ¡QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA!-** fue su último grito de la noche, Leonardo no aguanto más ver a su hermano lastimarse de manera absurda, y más desconcertarlo a tal grado que termino por tomar una medida drástica, sin inmutarse más, toco un punto de presión clave entre el omoplato y la clavícula de Miguel Ángel induciéndole un desmayo.

Este cayo inconsiente en los brazos de Leo.

…

A la mañana siguiente Mike estaba internado en el laboratorio, Donatelo paso toda la noche revisando sus signos vitales, los demás estaban mortificados en la sala esperando respuesta del miembro más inteligente del cuarteto.

Leonardo estaba cavilando como desquiciado que pudo haber sucedido, no fue una pesadilla normal, si es que ese era el supuesto de hecho, ya había revisado el sistema de seguridad. Era imposible que alguien hubiera entrado y atacado a su hermano, Leo solo sostenía su barbilla mientras estaba en el sofá junto a su padre de piernas cruzadas, movía neuróticamente la pierna que estaba encima de la otra, sus ojos se movían como en un estado REM. Estaba pensando en cualquier anomalía.

Rafael estaba más concentrado en pensar las 'Mil y un formas de matar' a quien sea que le hubiera hecho esa mala pasada a Miguel Ángel. Su ceño era equiparable al de un Rottweiler con rabia. Este permanecía de brazos cruzados, tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión que ejercía al cerrarlos.

Splinter se encontraba atribulado, desconcertado y sumamente mortificado. Su hijo le había llenado de miedo el alma al verlo rogarles casi a gritos que le quitasen 'sangre' de encima. Si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de su hijo mayor quizás Mike hubiera cometido una locura en medio de su trance.

Donatelo salió del laboratorio, su rostro estaba más calmado que el resto de la familia.

-¿Cómo esta doc?- pregunto de manera socarrona Rafael, esperaba una respuesta positiva o su hermano el genio se llevaría un gancho a la quijada y una amenaza para que volviese a su laboratorio a mejorar las cosas.

Leonardo noto las intenciones de Rafael y le lanzo una mirada inquisidora, Rafael solo gruño. Donatelo ya estaba acostumbrado así que se limito a ir al punto.

-Miguel tuvo una crisis aguda de pánico anoche; logre estabilizar su pulso cardiaco. Su frecuencia cardiaca estaba tan alta que le genero arritmia- bajo la cabeza haciendo una pausa- Pero logre que se estabilizara, dormirá un rato más. Leo si no hubieras intervenido…

Todos tragaron saliva, no querían saber cómo terminaba esa frase.

-¿Qué demonios pudo haber pasado?

Espeto el de azul tenso. Splinter pareció meditar un poco también.

-¿Y qué diantres era eso de la sangre?- dijo entre rabioso y consternado Rafael.

-Pudo ser solo una alucinación por el pánico y la adrenalina, quizás aun estaba en estado de vigilia cuando entro en pánico. Quizás Mike tenga terrores nocturnos.

Todos pensaron en la explicación que acababa de dar la Tecno-Tortuga. Rafael gruño audiblemente, Leo y Splinter pensaron que era lo más razonable y lógico.

No querían imaginar que otra cosa pudo haber causado esa itinerante situación.

…

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde para cuando Mike abrió los ojos, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba despierto los ensanchó de golpe casi queriendo que estos salieran de sus cuencas a inspeccionar el lugar, aun podía sentir la sangre sobre su piel, se sentía como acido.

-¡AAH!- chillo desconectado la intravenosa que tenía en el antebrazo, lo que provoco que saliera un chorro de sangre al aire. Se sentó sobre la cama y con los ojos aun desorbitados inspecciono su cuerpo.

No había sangre.

El payaso no estaba.

Solo estaba el, en el laboratorio de su hermano. La única sangre que estaba presente era la que salía apresurada de su brazo derecho.

-¡Mike!- dijo Don entrando a sus aposentos, tenía la intensión de revisar como se encontraba su hermano pero para su sorpresa lo pillo desconectándose sin cuidado la intravenosa. De inmediato corrió a auxiliarlo.

-Donnie- dijo casi sin creerse sus propias palabras, ver a su hermano lo reconfortaba, aun estaba conmocionado. Antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta los demás miembros de la familia estaban entrando apresurados.

-¡Enano! ¿Estás bien?

-Miguel Ángel, hijo ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mike- dijo finalmente Leo a lo que los otros dos jóvenes le prestaron su atención al mayor mientras se acercaba a la camilla. Miguel Ángel volvió su semblante medio sereno a uno totalmente dependiente, Leo no tuvo que ver más. Simplemente se acomodo al lado de su hermano y lo abrazo hasta que este estuvo de mejor ánimo para hablar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le hablo suavemente el cabecilla del clan.

-M-mejor.- se reincorporo, luego de que Donatelo le curara la herida que el mismo se había hecho en el brazo unos minutos atrás. Todos lo observaban buscando una explicación.

-Mike- volvió a retomar el hilo de la conversación el mayor del cuarteto- ¿Qué paso anoche?

Miguel Ángel lo miro escéptico.

-¿Cómo que QUE ocurrió?- se aparto de su hermano, todos lo miraban sin entender.- L-la sangre e-el payaso ¿Qué no lo vieron?

-¿Ahora había un payaso?- espeto molesto Rafael, su hermano lo miro seriamente en respuesta de que no estaba diciendo mentiras- Seré claro Miguel no había ni sangre ni un payaso en tu cuarto ¡Solo casi nos provocas un infarto a los cuatro! ¡Habla claro quieres!- en ese momento no supo que le daba más miedo si ese payaso endemoniado o su hermano con antifaz rojo.

-¡Rafael!- gritaron al unisonó Splinter y Leonardo. Este se callo la boca en el acto.

Luego de que Mike retomara su insólito relato, todos los miembros de la familia habían llegado a la conclusión de que efectivamente el menor tenía terrores nocturnos. Donatelo comenzó a investigar en su vasta y amplia base de datos que medicamentos eran los recomendables para tratar a su hermano.

Al ver que nadie de su familia parecía querer creerle, se encerró en su habitación, maldiciendo el que nadie lo estuviera tomando en serio. Pero era normal que eso le pasara. Pero eso si no apago la luz de su habitación en ningún momento.

…

Donatelo estaba en su laboratorio, se masajeo entre los ojos, la luz de su computadora lo bañaba, ya era demasiado entrada la noche, todos debían estar durmiendo en ese momento pero el solo quería encontrar los ansiolíticos que le fueran de más ayuda a Mike, que quien por lo que podía escuchar estaba jugando con una pelota de goma en su habitación como niño regañado.

Decidió estirarse un poco, su café se le había acabado. Decidió ir al baño a refrescarse un poco, doblo el pasillo y entro al baño. Giro la perilla del lavamanos y dejo que el agua corriera entre sus manos tri-dactilares, llevo algo del líquido a su rostro, se sentía estúpidamente bien.

Entonces lo escucho.

Un murmullo.

Entre abrió los ojos lentamente, ahora era más nítido. Eran más. Casi podría jurar que había alguien hablando detrás de él.

Se giro de forma violenta no había nadie más con él en el baño, para cuando volteo en dirección al espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos el pánico que arrasó con el no le permitió siquiera lanzar el grito que se murió directamente en su boca.

Tenía el rostro bañado en sangre.

Y fue cuando noto que el agua que salía del lavamanos no era agua. Era sangre, sangre que se aglomeraba en coágulos negros, retrocedió espantado hasta la medula, pero antes de que diera un solo paso hacia atrás, un borboteo de ese mismo líquido salía de la coladera.

Pero no era sangre, eran...Un globo.

El globo comenzó a inflarse de manera lenta pero atemorizante. Donatelo se acerco un par de centímetros receloso, escucho claramente una carcajada enferma y el globo exploto con violencia, la onda de choque lo estampo contra la pared paralela a la del espejo, fue como una bomba de sangre arterial programada, era como acido, el baño entero se inundo de manera escalofriante.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza esta le punzaba, el golpe le había provocado un severa contusión. Pero eso poco le importaba.

TODO su cuerpo. TODO el baño estaba cubierto por ese líquido horrendo.

-**¡AAAARRRHHHG!-** dejo escapar un grito gutural.

De repente del lavamanos, un par de horribles y huesudas manos blancas surgieron contorsionándose desde la coladera hasta que abrió lo suficiente el agujero como para que ambos miembros se asomaran.

Donatelo estaba estupefacto. Intento tomar posición de defensa pero lo siguiente que vio hizo que un temblor mioclonico se apoderara de sus brazos, que, torpemente había buscados un par de kunais que dejo caer al suelo.

-_**¿Te asuste tortuguita?**_

Frente a él, estaba la mitad del cuerpo de un horrendo payaso, tenía el cabello rojo enmarañado, una gran clava en medio de la cabeza y unos ojos con escleróticas amarillentas e iris marrones, este lo veía de manera divertida y sumamente lasciva y cínica. Le sonrió con esa boca putrefacta llena de colmillos marrones llenos de sarro.

Donatelo intento articular palabra pero le fue imposible, simplemente se arrastro como perro hasta quedar de espaldas a la puerta, el payaso continúo contorsionándose hasta salir cual serpiente del lavamanos. Quedo a un par de centímetros de Donatelo, comenzó a respirarle tan cerca que Don sintió como le estaba arrancando de tajo la carne con solo verlo.

-_**Tú, luces como un niño inteligente, son los más dulces. Son los más fáciles de digerir.**_

Acerco una de sus horribles manos al rostro de Don, este se estremeció. Pero logro reaccionar a tiempo, le conecto un puñetazo en la cara al payaso lanzándolo un par de metros en la dirección contraria.

Salió del baño a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pero no llego muy lejos. Justo en dirección contraria estaba Leonardo con su mejor cara de espanto.

-¡Don! ¡Te estaba buscando! Te oí gritar y… ¿Qué te ocurre?- el mayor observo a su hermano de pies a cabeza, parecía estar en estado de shock respiraba de manera entre cortada y estaba temblando como una hoja.- ¿Don?

Este no recibió más respuesta que una pregunta.

-L-L-Leo ¿V-ves? N-n-no la ves verdad…-Leo puso cara interrogativa- No la ves…- Donatelo dijo esto para sí mismo, estaba reflexionando su estado. Se estaba usando como sujeto de pruebas.

Veía las gotas de sangre escurrirse de su cuerpo, veía el cuerpo de leo manchado por haberlo abrazado en su momento de preocupación, sentía la sanguinolenta sensación en toda su piel. Entremetida en cada zona de su cuerpo, después de todo fue un baño de sangre.

Pero su hermano mayor no lo veía raro, no lo veía extraño.

¿Solo él estaba viendo toda esa sangre que formaba un camino hasta el baño?

¿Solo él?

-Esto…no tiene lógica.

-¿Qué estas dici-? – Leo callo su parlotear de súbito cuando escucho una risa como de un hombre de edad avanzada estremecer la guarida. Leo venia con sus fieles Katanas atadas a la espalda, las desenvaino mientras no notaba como su hermano de antifaz morado se desplomaba cayendo de rodillas al suelo como si le hubieran sacado de tajo un órgano vital.

Leo se dirigió hacia el baño y lo que encontró dentro lo dejo mudo.

Fue solo un segundo. Un solo segundo pero logro apreciar perfectamente como el baño entero estaba cubierto por una capa de carne roja y verde como un malsano y horrible cuadro abstracto. Vio lo que parecía ser un caparazón sin su contenido en el piso…y una cinta que antes hubiera tenido el color morado como insignia.

-**¡AAAAAAAAHH!-** Leo lanzo un grito al cielo, sus Katanas cayeron al piso como si hubieran sido asesinadas como su hermano en ese momento.

-**¡LEO! ¡LEONARDO!-** Don lo estaba zarandeando para que abriera los ojos, resulta que el intrépido líder estaba arrodillado en el piso arañándose los parpados intentando borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. Leo reacciono, su hermano estaba vivo, completo. El baño estaba limpio no había nada dentro.

-Don…-lo abrazo como temiendo que este fuera a desaparecer.

…

-Esto debe ser una maldita broma- bramo Rafael, estaban los cuatro hermanos reunidos en el cuarto del mayor.

-Rafael, ¿crees que yo bromeo con algo?- le espeto furibundo el líder del cuarteto, los demás se vieron entre si, Don no había dejado de temblar en todo el rato que tenían hablando a pesar de sus ojos rojos por la presión que estaba sintiendo en la cabeza producto del horrible estrés. Estaba con su semblante serio.

Todo lo contrario al menor del grupo que estaba sentado en la cama del mayor, abrazando a Ogima como rogándole que le quitara el miedo. Sus hermanos también habían visto lo que el. Ese horrible payaso.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que piense?! Primero Mike tiene pesadillas y luego estas los sugestionan a ustedes dos.- acuso el hermano de rojo.

-¿Qué clase de pesadilla es contagiosa?- le rugio Mike en la cara a su hermano, este se ubico cuando el menor se le planto en frente con una mirada que podía competir con la suya propia.

-No tiene lógica…-todos se giraron a ver a Don, este seguía pensando.- Simplemente no la tiene.

Leo aprovecho para retomar el derecho de palabra.

-¿Cómo era esa cosa que viste Don?

El de antifaz morado pareció sumirse de nuevo en una horrible pesadilla, esa cosa lo había amenazado con…comérselo. Ese recuerdo le hizo dar violentas arcadas. Pero se contuvo, tenía que permanecer analítico. Había un intruso en la guarida, tenían que detenerlo.

-Era…un payaso. Un payaso de feria, ya saben cabello rojo, nariz roja, atuendo ridículo. Pero este era horripilante.- se dijo moviendo la cabeza en negación mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Y dale con lo del payaso. Obviamente esto es un caso de Coulrofobia.- dijo sarcástico Rafael.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tu el de los términos científicos hermano?- le miro Donatelo entendiendo la burla contra su persona- No es ningún juego.

-Si incluye payasos debe ser un juego.

-¡YA BASTA RAFAEL!

El aludido se dirigió al líder que estaba hirviendo de la rabia. Rafael lo vio con asco.

-Yo tampoco sé si lo que hemos visto tres de nosotros es real, pero somos muchos para ser coincidencia.

Rafael decidió retirarse, lo que no iba a compartir con ninguno de sus hermanos era el desolador miedo que lo estaba consumiendo. A pesar de su preocupación interna no dejaría ver lo asustado que estaba por sus hermanos, si algo le pasaba a Mike nunca se lo perdonaría.

Si algo quiso herir a Donatelo el mismo se encargaría de cegarle la vida de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Y si algo osaba acercarse a Leonardo…En ese momento se detuvo.

Leonardo.

Estaba enfrente suyo. No se había dado cuenta, ya había recorrido buena parte fuera de la guarida, había decidido recorrer las alcantarillas a ver si encontraba algo por el mismo.

-¿Qué quieres intrépido?

Leonardo no respondió. Tenía una expresión neutra en la cara.

No paso más de un segundo para que desenvainara sus Katanas.

…

Las tres tortugas que se había quedado deliberando en la habitación del mayor, seguía replanteándose la situación, cuando un horrendo grito los saco a todos de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Es Rafael!

Grito el menor del grupo.

Todos salieron a buscarlo, su anciano padre ya les había llevado ventaja. Pero por mas que buscaban la fuente de los gritos no la encontraban por ningún lado, las alcantarillas podían ser una pesadilla cuando intentaban encontrar algo rápido.

Y los gritos de Rafael se intensificaban. Se hacían cada vez mas dolorosos, mas estremecedores. El corazón de su padre y hermanos estaban a punto de sufrir un colapso. Era como sentir el fuego del infierno marchitarles ese órgano. Por cada grito era como una estocada de una espada. En sentido literal.

Luego de veinte minutos Leonardo doblo un pasillo y para alivio de su alma estaba a solo unos metros su hermano de rojo.

Este estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

-¡Raf-!

-_Leo…_

El mayor se vio interrumpido por su segundo al mando.

-_Leo…hermano…no quise…perdóname._

El segundo al mando estaba hipando en sollozos. Ahí fue cuando Leo noto que su hermano estaba con severos cortes en todo su cuerpo, hematomas y moretones.

Leo corrió a su lado, se tumbo junto a el e intento que su hermano lo mirase de frente. Este pareció no reconocerlo al principio pero luego de espabilarse abrazo con una tremenda fuerza a leo del cuello con ambos brazos cortándole la circulación al mayor. Rafa comenzó a llorar de manera violenta destrozando lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

Para cuando los demás llegaron, fue decisión unánime que era preciso huir de ese lugar. Splinter aun no estaba enterado de lo que sus hijos habían visto pero asumió que era un nuevo enemigo el que los tenía a su merced.

No tuvieron otra opción que dirigirse al departamento de Abril. Esta le prestó auxilio, estaban todos reunidos en la sala.

-Rafa…-hablo con cariño Leo a su hermano menor que aun no salía de su shock- Rafa… ¿Qué ocurrió?

Este pareció sumirse en un abismo oscuro.

Todo había pasado tan rápido.

_Rafael transitaba solo las alcantarillas, se repetía una y otra vez como ejecutaría a quien le estuviese haciendo esas ridículas bromas, cuando sin previo aviso Leo apareció frente a él._

_-¿Qué quieres intrépido?_

_Leonardo no respondió. Tenía una expresión neutra en la cara._

_No paso más de un segundo para que desenvainara sus Katanas y ataco a su hermano, Rafael apenas tuvo tiempo de desenfundar sus Sais y bloquear el ataque._

_-¡LEO! ¡Qué diantres estás haciendo!_

_El mayor no le respondió, seguía con esa expresión perturbante en su cara, solo atino a dar una vertiginosa vuelta sobre su eje y patear a Rafael en la quijada lanzándolo lejos. _

_El de azul se acerco._

_-Ahora si intrépido…- su tono fue amenazante – No sé si este es otro de tus castigos por haberle gritado al mocoso de Mike pero no iré suave._

_-¿Cuánto has esperado esto?_

_Rafael se tenso en su sitio._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya me escuchaste Rafael. Siempre has querido partirme la cara en dos, hermano, casi lograste asesinarme una vez. ¿Recuerdas? Esa noche en el techo de aquel hotel, que recibimiento._

_-¡Te largaste por más de un año a una jungla! ¡¿Querías que te recibiera con un abrazo luego de tal abandono?! _

_-Querías matarme._

_-¡¿Qué carajos dices?! ¡Yo solo quería ponerte en tu sitio!_

_-No._

_Rafael se quedo más tieso que una estatua._

_-Nunca me has visto más que como estorbo. ¿Por qué no me eliminas de una buena vez?_

_La mirada en el rostro de Leonardo era totalmente sombría, llena de pena. Llena de dolor._

_Volvió a atacar, Rafael bloqueo exitoso ese ataque, no sabía que pensar. No sabía qué rayos estaba ocurriendo._

_-¡Mátame!_

_-¡Que estás diciendo!_

_-¡Elimíname de una vez! ¡Si no te sirvo como hermano! ¡No seas marica ahora, pelea como hombre!_

_Leo le asesto un zarpazo con una de sus Katanas en el brazo a Rafael._

_Rafa no aguantaba más, su hermano le estaba gritando incoherencias, le exigía que lo matara._

_-¡Siempre has querido ser el líder! ¿Qué te detiene hermanito?_

_Rafa no supo cuando, pero Leonardo lo tomo de las muñecas y lo obligo a apuñalarlo en el pecho con ambas Sais, perforándose los pulmones. Rafael lo miraba estupefacto, Leo le dedico una sonrisa paternal._

_-__**¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.**_

…

-Y…eso fue todo, cando vi que estabas vivo frente a mi…No supe cómo reaccionar.

Todos habían guardado su compostura, pero el miedo era desolador, obviamente algo o alguien se había disfrazado de Leonardo o algo por el estilo.

-Como es esto posible.

Tomo la palabra Donatelo quien era el que se veía más afectado, obviamente su naturaleza como científico le exigía encontrarle una respuesta racional a todo. Pero esto lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Chicos…de hecho- tomo la palabra Abril- Creo que se algo de esto…bueno es una leyenda urbana.

Todos la vieron con intriga.

La chica pelirroja se sintió escrudiñada, pero tenía que guardar la serenidad.

-Justo encima de su guarida, ese sector es conocido como: 'La tumba de Pennywise''

-¿Tumba?- dijo Leonardo intrigado y algo sobresaltado.

-¿Penny-que?- dijo infantilmente Mike.

-Pennywise. Se le conocía como una aparición que solo atormentaba adultos y atraía a los niños con una fachada de payaso. Aunque se dice que residía en otro estado del Estado Unidos, claramente la gente decidió traerse parte del cuento.- la chica hizo una pausa- Bueno mi punto es que se dice que _ESO_ utiliza alcantarillas para moverse.

-¿Las alcantarillas?- dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Que suerte la nuestra.

-¿Pero si las utiliza, como es que no nos había atacado antes?

-Bueno…-continuo la chica- Se dice que solo despierta para _comer_ una vez cada treinta años.

Donatelo y Abril se encargaron de buscar más información acerca de su nuevo enemigo. Mientras otra conversación se suscitaba en otra habitación.

-Rafa.

El susodicho volteo, allí estaba su hermano mayor mirándolo como si fuera una madre preocupada.

-Ya paso intrépido, obviamente esa cosa solo estaba manipulándome- le resto importancia a la situación y se sumió de hombros.

Pero antes de que el asunto fuera zanjado Leo tomo la iniciativa y le abrazo. Era triste para el saber que la primera vez que Rafael lo había abrazo por pura espontaneidad había sido cuando lo creyó muerto por sus propias manos. Pero ese no era el punto.

-Tienes que quitarte ese estigma de una vez. Sé que era el dolor el que nos hizo pelear en esa ocasión.- Rafa solo asintió cansando.

-Por lo que veo esa cosa se vale de nuestros miedos para atacar- dijo Leo soltando a su hermano mientras este lo miraba curioso.- Primero hace que Mike tenga un ataque de pánico asustándolo en la oscuridad.

-Sí, nunca se le ha dado bien el elemento del Ninja- rio por lo bajo el quelonio de rojo.

-Luego…-continuo Leo- se vale del escepticismo de Don para sacarlo de quicio con lo que me relato que le sucedió en el baño, logro desestabilizarme a mi creyendo que había llegado tarde a salvar a mi hermano cuando lo oí gritar.

-Y para finiquitar intento hacerme creer que te había asesinado.

-Esto significa que debemos hacerle frente a nuestras peores pesadillas.

Esto estremeció a los dos jóvenes.

…

Finalmente, luego de encontrar para la desagradable sorpresa de todos una lista de al menos cincuenta obituarios de periódicos de hace treinta años de niños menores de trece años por internet. Los mutantes y los humanos presentes (Casey había decidido hacer acto de presencia) habían decido contraatacar.

-Saben.- dijo Mike- Creo que el siete es un numero de la suerte. Le ganaremos a _eso. _De una vez.

La pandilla decidió descender otra vez hacia las alcantarillas, luego de unas horas decidieron separarse para tomar más terreno.

Eso pudo interpretarse como un gran error.

Al momento de separarse, las paredes de las alcantarillas comenzaron a sangrar, miembros humanos estaban flotando junto con la mierda en las aguas negras. Obviamente nadie lo vio venir, todos quedaron pasmados ante aquel escenario que le ganaba a la imaginación de Sillent Hills.

Luego de tres horas de búsqueda exhaustiva decidieron reunirse en u punto céntrico.

Una risa enferma logro sacar a todos de sus cavilaciones y fue allí cuando se dieron cuenta. Un pequeño barco de papel se dirigía hacia ellos.

Leo palideo cuando vio que el barco estaba adornado por una cola de rata, una cola extremadamente larga para ser de una rata común, eso y trozos de lo que parecía una Yukata marrón que le serbia de vela.

Estuvo a punto de lanzar un fuerte grito pero Splinter lo obligo a verlo.

-Hijo, estoy aquí.

Leo quería ver si su padre estaba completo, obviamente todos intentaron mantener la calma y el propio Splinter quien debería ser el más perturbado se encontraba sereno.

-Eres el único que dejo que esa visión le afectara, no nos pasara nada.- le dijo intentando hacer que su hijo mayor se calmara.

Rafael tomo la iniciativa como líder de repuesto mientras Leo calmaba sus nervios, habían recubierto sus armas con esencia de plata y agua bendita. No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero tenían que eliminar a esa cosa.

_**-¿Aun creen que pueden hacer algo?**_

La escalofriante cara de Pennywise se proyecto sobre ellos como si fuera un holograma. Este mostraba sus colmillos.

_**-¡Todos serán mi cena! Miembro, por miembro. La carne de reptil siempre fue mi favorita.**_

-¡Maldito cabron! ¡Será mejor que te muestres hijo de perra!

Comenzó a maldecirlo Rafael mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

Un monstruoso sonido gutural resonó e hizo temblar el lugar como si el metro de New York hubiera pasado sobre ellos.

Una horripilante creatura comenzó a moverse por las paredes, parecía una araña gigante y amorfa que exudaba acido. Apenas si cabía en el espacio reducido del los ductos de las alcantarillas.

Intento acercarse hasta tomar al más desprevenido pero los chicos se le adelantaron. Si a esa cosa le gustaba comer niños era porque nunca había podido liquidar bien a los adultos. Sin mencionar que ninguna de sus víctimas anteriores era como ellos.

Los cuatro sonrieron con autosuficiencia, clavaron cada una de sus armas en la babeante creatura que no dejaba de aullar de manera bestial.

Leonardo enterró ambas Katanas en su vientre.

Donatelo hundió el filo de la navaja de su vara Bo en el torax.

Rafael apuñalo repetidas veces todos los ojos de la cosa esa con sus Sais.

Y Miguel Angel había semi-degollado a su adversario con la punta filosa de su Kurisagama.

Splinter, Abril y Casey había arremetido contra la araña gigante como pudieron, logrando quebrarle en el proceso varias patas.

Eso, cayó al suelo derrotado. La sangre comenzó a desaparecer de las paredes.

Se desintegro en forma de carne en descomposición, la corriente de aguas negras se lo había llevado.

Los siete presentes se vieron regocijados por su esfuerzo. Mas tarde cuando hubieran peinado la zona en busca del paradero de su aparentemente liquidado adversario, regresaron a la guarida con un aire vencedor.

Pasaron dos meses tranquilos, ya había sopesado el asunto Casey Y Abril estaban de visita. Cuando todos escucharon el desgarrador grito de Mike venir de su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron al su habitación vieron con horror que las paredes estaban pintarrajeadas con sangre…fresca.

Solo decían una palabra que se repetía mil veces.

'Pennywise. Vive'

**N/A: Espero que no me haya quedado muy vago o muy malo no soy tan buena con el terror. Espero sus opiniones. Gracias por leer. **


End file.
